接吻 (Kuchizuke)
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Meninggalkan Hanji yang masih duduk di kasurnya, Levi pergi tanpa salam perpisahan. "In the end, i can't live on without your absence." [warning inside!] [LeviHan]


**接吻**

**Kuchizuke - Kiss**

**ATTACK ON TITAN BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: THE REAL RATING (T+), WARNING INSIDE, TYPO(s), AU, OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

Sudah berkali-kali Levi ketuk pintu berwarna putih gading usang di depannya, dimulai dari ketukan pelan hingga bertempo cepat dan meninggi sedikit demi sedikit seiring nihilnya jawaban dari dalam sana. Ia sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya, belum lagi kepalanya yang berdenyut membuatnya menggedor pintu lebih keras.

"Kacamata sialan, cepat buka!"

Levi masih cukup mempunyai kesadaran untuk menghitung detik karena tepat di detik ke sepuluh inilah sang empunya membuka pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Ia langsung menerjang tubuh Hanji yang tampak masih setengah sadar. Dari balik tengkuknya, ia dapat menghirup aroma khas Hanji yang tak pernah dimiliki wanita manapun, sejauh yang ia ketahui.

"Levi? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu atau memencet bel?"

Levi mendengus, kesal tanpa sebab. Kakinya langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam seperti memang ialah penghuni aslinya.

"Sepenting itukah?"

Alis Hanji bertaut.

"Kau takut aku memergokimu dengan pria lain?"

"Hah? Apa? Yang seperti itu, mana mungkin!" sanggahnya dengan nada tinggi.

Tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, Levi berjalan, menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen wanita bersurai coklat itu.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

"Pinjam celanamu."

Gerakan bibir Hanji yang berusaha menuntut protes terhenti.

"Aku akan menginap," lanjutnya sembari membentangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan mata terpejam.

"Heh, _cebol_! Kau pikir ini tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Hanji yang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Berisik," imbuhnya sembari menutup kedua pandangannya menggunakan lengan kanannya.

"Dan gosok gigimu."

.

.

"Jadi kau Levi Ackerman, yang Mike dan Nanaba sebut-sebut pria penuh wibawa padahal bertubuh bakan lebih pendek dariku?" tanyanya sarkas tepat di depan Levi.

Sambil meneguk teh hitam yang sebelumnya ia pesan, Levi berusaha tetap bersikap tenang, berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba buruk yang dikarenakan perkataan wanita yang baru saja ia temui beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Aku tak menyangka mereka bahkan mengenal seseorang yang standarnya sangat rendah," balasnya sengit.

Tak ayal, wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Hanji Zoe itu terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar kata-kata sarkas dari lawan bicaranya.

Levi mendengus, tak habis pikir dengan wanita yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya adalah satu-satunya wanita ceroboh, tak tahu malu sekaligus yang ia tahu.

"Dengar, aku datang hanya untuk menghargai Mike dan Nanaba." Wanita dengan mata berbingkai itu menatap ke arahnya. "Dan, ya, kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama di masa yang akan mendatang, tuan pendek."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kedua sisi dahi Levi.

"Ah, maaf, apa aku terlalu formal, _cebol_?"

.

.

Dengan celana sepanjang lutut, Levi tertidur di atas kasur. Hanji selalu menyukai pakaian bermodel _unisex_, sehingga tak akan aneh jika Levi sekalipun yang memakainya. Bagian atas tubuhnya hanya dilapisi kaos hitam, ketat, menyebabkan otot perut dan lengannya tercipta.

Kemeja santai yang semula Levi kenakan berserakan di atas lantai.

"Dasar seenaknya. Kau pikir siapa dirimu yang seenaknya mengotori apartemen orang lain?" gerutunya kesal sembari memungut kemeja dan celana panjang milik Levi.

"Karena alasan itulah aku selalu datang dan kita bisa melakukan semuanya disini, 'kan?"

Tangan kekar Levi menahan pergerakannya, tepat di pinggangnya.

"Kukira kau sudah terlelap."

"Mana bisa aku tidur sepagi ini?"

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Hanji diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Namun kali ini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika dirasakannya dada bidang Levi tepat menyentuh punggungnya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap disini."

Ada sesuatu yang salah, setelah Hanji mengetahui kebenarannya.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu, rasanya tak ada waktu barang satu hari saja untuk keduanya tak bertemu.

Bagi Levi, Hanji bagaikan candu. Wanita itu dengan kesederhanaannya mampu memikat pria macam dirinya yang egois. Hanji tak perlu dengan baju mewah, perhiasan, atau polesan-polesan warna untuk menghiasi dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Levi."

Di depannya, ada Hanji yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tatapan yang tegas. Helaian coklatnya tertiup angin, menambah kesan istimewa dalam bayangnya.

"Jangan bercanda."

Hanji tertawa, namun bukan tawa seperti biasa.

"Jangan bercanda, katamu? Memangnya selama ini aku tidak tahu bahwa kau juga punya perasa-"

"Aku mempunyai kekasih."

.

.

"Levi.."

Hanji melenguh pelan kala bibirnya dipagut oleh Levi. Bibir Levi yang terkesan dingin itu ternyata hangat dan terdapat sensasi tersendiri bagi Hanji saat bersentuhan dengannya.

Kedua tangannya yang berada di dada Levi tertahan, kecuali meremas kain hitam yang Levi gunakan.

"Aku belum membalas perkataanmu waktu itu, bukan?" tanya Levi saat keduanya menyudahi ciuman mereka sebab pasokan oksigen yang menipis.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hanji."

Hatinya terlanjur tidak siap. Apakah pria di hadapannya ini merasa bermaksud berbelas kasihan pada wanita macam dirinya?

Belum sempat Hanji menjawab, Levi menyambar bibir Hanji yang tepat ada di bawahnya, melumatnya bahkan tak memberikan ruang bagi wanitanya untuk membalas. Ia tak suka jika dirinya tidak mendoninasi suatu hal.

"Cukup, Le- ah!"

Dengan gerakan yang lebih kasar, Hanji merasakan perih pada bibirnya. Sialan, pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perlahan, Levi menyusuri garis dagunya hingga sampai di perpotongan lehernya. Dirasakannya napas wanitanya memburu, dengan dada yang naik turun dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

Hingga sampai dimana ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di lehernya. Ia menciumnya pelan dan semakin kasar seiring berjalannya waktu, menciptakan tanda kemerahan di salah satu bagian lehernya. Levi tersenyum puas.

"Le-Levi, tu-tunggu."

Melalui mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat wajah Hanji merah, dengan rambut terurainya yang semakin berantakan akibat gerakannya yang lebih kasar dari biasanya.

Ia beralih ke sisi leher satunya, berniat menciptakan satu tanda baru lainnya.

"Ah, Levi. Cukup, ngh."

Secepat kilat, Hanji menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tanpa sadar, desahan pelan meluncur dari balik bibirnya, membuat Levi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kini, bola mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Hanji terdiam, tak menjawab.

"Jawab aku, Hanji."

"Kau, seharusnya tak melakukan ini lagi padaku, bodoh."

Walau berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya, Hanji tahu Levi tersentak.

.

.

Dalam hidupnya, Hanji tak pernah sekalipun barang memikirkan tentang adanya cinta. Ia sudah cukup bernapas lega mempunyai teman-teman beserta sanak keluarga yang mengenalnya.

Tapi kehadiran pria bernama Levi Ackerman di dalam hidupnya untuk pertama kalinya menciptakan setitik harapan baginya untuk mendapatkan cinta yang lebih.

Tak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa mengenal pria yang sangat sulit untuk tersenyum itu dapat menjadikannya tameng bahwa ia sendiri dapat bahagia layaknya pasangan-pasangan lain, Nanaba dan Mike sebagai contohnya.

Berkali-kali ia memantapkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Berkali-kali ia mencari celah untuk mencari kesempatan itu.

"Aku mempunyai kekasih."

Tiga kalimat itu adalah balasan darinya kala satu-satunya kesempatan datang.

Hanji tertawa, meringis. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia harapkan?

"Petra Ral, wanita itu adalah kekasihku."

Ia tak perlu tahu sosok nama wanita yang Levi sebutkan. Mendengar nama itu diucapkan saja membuat hatinya terkoyak seketika.

"Dia mempunyai penyakit."

Ayolah, Hanji tak perlu mengutip kalimat-kalimat familiar yang selalu ditayangkan di televisi-televisi itu.

"Aku, tak berhak memutuskannya."

Dan Hanji sadar bahwa sejak awal, dirinya tak punya hak maju barang selangkah.

.

.

"Kau tak perlu menemuiku lagi, Levi. Pulanglah." Hanji memulai percakapan tanpa menatap langsung pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu? Kita tak perlu membuktikan cinta kita dengan cara seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya cara-"

"Tidak, Levi. Kita terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan."

Ingatannya melayang sebelum dirinya menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Levi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal ini.

Sejak Levi mengakui dirinya telah mempunyai kekasih, rasanya, ada yang salah. Kesalahan yang begitu besar, begitu ia mengakuinya.

"Aku tak ingin lebih menyakiti perasaan wanita bernama Petra itu."

"Rupanya kau mempunyai perasaan layaknya wanita, huh?"

"Menurutmu, selama ini kau bercumbu dengan seorang pria?" tanyanya dengan nada disenang-senangkan.

"Pulanglah. Bahkan kuharap, ini adalah yang terakhir. Kumohon."

Levi bangkit dari posisinya, mengambil barang-barang yang sebelumnya masih berserakan di atas lantai kamar apartemen yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia kunjungi.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin."

Meninggalkan Hanji yang masih duduk di kasurnya, Levi sama sekali tak diberi salam perpisahan.

Bahkan wanita itu tak menatap kepergiannya sama sekali.

.

.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, membuat Hanji yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masak-memasak makan malamnya terhenti. Ia segera berlari ke depan pintu dan membukanya.

Seminggu lamanya, tak membuat dirinya bahkan menyesali kesalahannya. Levi Ackerman ada di sana, masih dengan rupa yang sama.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hanji senang. Tidak, ia sedih. Ia ingin melompat kegirangan sekaligus meninju wajah tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

Hanji meringis, tersenyum pedih. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini lagi, tuan pendek?"

"Aku benar-benar pulang, mata empat bodoh."

[ _I can't live on without your absence _]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note :

_This story based on true story, actually. And fyi, my friend has ist, not me._ Tentunya ada beberapa adegan yang saya tambahkan, untuk meningkatkan standar cerita (?)

Dan jujur, saya belum terbiasa nulis dengan tipe cerita yang semi-lemon macam di atas. Tapi sejauh yang saya imajinasikan beserta tutur cerita dari teman, itulah yang tercipta.

Setelah waktu yang lama tidak menulis karena kegiatan kuliah yang semakin padat beserta tugas yang sangat banyak, akhirnya di libur akhir tahun ini saya jadikan kesempatan untuk menyalurkan fiksi.

Dan, mungkin te

_Thanks for reading_.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
